Master Chief meets a new ally, of the wolves
by JintaRequim
Summary: Master Chief meets new allies, of the wolves, and new enemies


Unexpected events

"This is a distress call for any nearby UNSC personal, this is the Forward unto Dawn. We are unable to begin manual ship repairs as the ship has sustained severe damage. Onboard is Sierra 117, Master-chief."

Four years later...

The Forward onto dawn, drifts aimlessly and directionless in the empty void of space. It's occupants, Master-Chief deep in Cryo-Sleep and an AI called Cortana, watches over the vulnerable Master-Chief as he preserves himself in Cryogenic sleep.

Cortana was carefully diverting powers to John's cryo-tube. Even when the ship was severely damaged. Cortana was able to divert most of its main power to John's tube to keep him alive. Suddenly a huge bright purple and black hole appeared out of nowhere, Cortana stares at it helplessly as the Forward onto Dawn gets pulled in, then it all went dark and silent.

A dark derelict ship approaches the anonymous Warp-Storm, on the bridge a huge figure clad in Red Crimson armor covered with grotesque trophies of won battles stood on the bridge.

"My lord" came a ship servant nervously.

"The ship has picked up on a object floating out of the warp, it appears to be damaged but we have picked up a life source in the middle of the ship."

The red figure smiled, revealing its torn face, scars reopening. It's dark yellow eyes staring outside the bridge towards the object

"Let's see if we can find anymore loyalist servants and offer them to the blood gods!" Bellowed the figure Before striking the ship servant in the face and exiting the bridge with bloodied wrist.

The Forward unto Dawn back up power kicked in, the ship came back to life as Cortana came back to life. Scanning the system and area to check whether any damages would be fatal to John's cryo tube. Thankfully there were none and she let out a soothing sigh. But it didn't last long as the ship's radar picked up other life forms on the ship. Uploading the ship's surveillance system, she saw half a dozen armored grotesque figures in red wielding swords and axes destroying everything in its path, and she realizes they were heading straight for them. Cortana quickly tapped buttons to reawaken The Master-Chief as the security door begin to crumble as the figures must have already reached them.

John opened his eyes, groggily but slowly and saw 3 Red Armored figures entering the room and staring at him with weapons at the ready. John stayed still to deceive his attackers, the cryo tube opened and a foul stench so strong that even the Mjolnir could not block out. 3 of them wielding bloodied sword and axes approached.

Cortana screamed "Chief!", which caught the 3 of then by surprise turned at faced where the voice came from but only saw a small figure in blue. John leaped out of his tube and hammered the closest on in the back of the head and knocked it into its comrade and they both fell over before grabbing Cortana's chip and inserting her into his helmet interface. The other figure still standing, swung its axe in a circle arc, but John dodged it but saw a big weapon aimed at him, and it fired. John's shield caught the shot, but it was so strong it sent John flying backwards crashing into the wall. John coughed and tastes copper in his mouth, rose in battle stance to meet his now full attention attackers. One of them shouted "I will have your head loyalist, but not before I torture and break down your very soul, before you beg me to end you". John stared at them silently, wondered who in the hell were they, fist clinched and ran towards them

John dodged and downward slice from an axe, hammered his fist into its helmet. Ducked from a side swipe from an incoming sword that appears to be combined with a chain saw. Kicked its midsection, and jumped to his side to dodge a volley of shots. One of the figure grabbed his neck attempting to break it, but John used its momentum and threw him onto the floor, in a split second an axe came down at him, John dodged it at the last second and the axe cleaved its own comrades face. In rage it swung its fist at John, he grabbed it, twisted and spin him to shield from an volley of shots from the other attacker. It punched holes into him, twitch and when limp dead. John dropped him, ran straight towards the last attacker before he could get a third shot and hammered his fist in to its face with all his might and momentum, its head flew back, broke its neck, spinal cord ruptured from its beck, dropped to floor, dead.

John breathe heavily as it took a lot from him prior to his sudden wake. A shadow loomed behind, but before John could react, a fist hammered at the back of his head and knocked John out.

"...if...eif...hn...Jo...John! Can you hear me! John!..."

John awoke, crucified to a metal bar, chains hanged him and restricted his limbs. John tried to budge free from

It but unable to do so.

"Cortana?" Shaking his head, "where are we? Who just attacked us?"

"Thank god you are alive, I don't know who or what they are, but I managed to identify them. They are called World Bearers, some sort convent or armed division. I ran a diagnose on your armor, it appears to sill be intact"

"Are they part of UNSC? Or any other outer space regiments?"

"No, according to history, none of them ever appeared or existed"

"What are they, and where are we?"

The question came to a halt as a large figure, almost bigger than a Hunter approached John. Engulfing the figure was a foul stench. It circled around John as if it was inspecting him and gave a grim smile.

"What are you? You do not look like any imperial guards I slaughtered. Nor any loyalist lap dog brothers of mine. Yet you are able to defeat 3 of my best honor guard brothers." Said in a approval voice.

"Best honor guard? You should have sent more" challenged John.

The figure struck John in the face, his shield held and weakened the force but it craned John's neck

The figure stared blankly and John for witnessing a shimmering of gold layer over John.

He grabbed John's neck and brought his face close to his, the stench became fouler and it made John difficult to breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU? ANSWER ME BEFORE I BREAK YOUR SOUL DOWN TO A MISERABLE PULP OF FLESH AND OFFERING IT TO KHORNE!"

Pulling out his rusted and bloody dagger and brought it to John's neck

John coughed, became dizzy as his vision became to fade. Suddenly he heard a howl, a pack of Wolves to be precise and a huge explosion erupted from behind its figure throwing his grip off John's neck and onto the the ground. A trio of grey armored crash in, covered with wolf attires saw John and aimed weapons at him, but quickly aimed its weapons at the other figure on the ground and fired. It's projectiles connected with it, but bounced off with a shield of rosarus and the figure escaped the room by smashing a way out. A large figure almost the same size as the previous figure. Walked towards him, but this time in a calmer fashion, he spoke, and revealed his fangs.

" I am Ragnar Blackmane, Wolf lord of the Second Company. I saved your life, now reveal yourself to me."

John coughed and brought his focus to his savior, replied "I am Sierra-117, Master Chief".

Ragnar stared at his gold visor, "Are you a xeno or human"

"Human" as his helmet unpolarized and revealed only his eyes.

"Best to escape this foul place" said Ragnar

John nodded as Ragnar destroyed his bindings, John collapsed onto the floor, Ragnar ushered his men to support Chief to his feet.

Ragnar opened his private Vox

"Brother Sergeant Velca, report, is our path way back to the thunder hawk secured?"

"Yes my lord, the traitors are pushed back, but advise to hurry, running low on ammo" not before howling

"Understood, making our way now.

Let us begone from here brothers!" and howled.

The four of them ran down passages, filled with blood and grotesque form of bodies, it sickened John at such scenery. Suddenly a trio of red armor jumped down from the ceiling and crashed into them. Ragnar's men were busy fighting with sheer ferocity that amazes John. His eye caught Ragnar knocked back on to his back and his sword flung from his hands, and blocked a downward swipe from an Chain Axe with his gauntlets. It began eating its way through, but John grabbed Ragnar's sword and decapitated Ragnar's attack from its head. John helped Ragnar to his feet, with a nodded of approval.

"We're even now" claimed John.

"Agreed" came Ragnar sneering.

They helped finish off the remaining attackers and reached the extraction site and departing in a space vessel back towards its Massive Ship.

As the vessel's ramp opened, it revealed dozens of Grey armor warriors cheering and howling. Most of them shouted

"Lord Ragnar how goes the battle?"

"How many have you slain my lord? I believe I shall challenge your tally on the next battle we have"

Ragnar sneered and roared "We shall see who kills more Pup! No one kills more than me! Now stop crowding around and break out the ALE!"

The entire cargo bay howled even louder

John was feeling thirsty and hungry as he was escorted by Ragnar and his men to his personal Quarters. Ragnar was drinking a mug of "alcohol" and munching down a huge chunk of meat.

Walking by, he noticed several normal human beings attending to their work and not minding them any attention. It eases John a little as he know he isn't the last human. As they enter Ragnar's quarters, he relief his men of their duties and tell them to feast. They bowed their heads and left.

"Now..." Said Ragnar before inserting the remaining meat into his mouth and gulping down his wine and wiping his mouth clean.

"Tell me, "Master-Chief. Who are you and where did you come from? Spare me no lies as I shall know if you are.

Before John opened his mouth, Cortana spoke

"Is it wise to trust him? I mean he may have saved us but he doesn't look that all, you know human.

We got no choice, he might be able to help us get back to Earth"

"I forgot to mention me and my company have very keen ears, and can hear even the faintest of sounds, so spare all hidden secrets please"

That caught John by surprise. John decided to not hide anything and even took of his helmet to meet Ragnar eyes face to face, and did not even flinched.

Ragnar said "Interesting, it appears that there are more to you as there is. No human has ever matched my gaze, let alone afraid of me."

John explained where he came from, who and what he is, how he came here and how he can return back home.

Ragnar stood, pacing about after listening to John's story. Silence loomed for awhile finally Ragnar spoke and turned.

"Seems like you weren't lying, but it still bothered me, who is this "Cortana"? And where is she?

"I believe I can answer that" as her figure came life inside Ragnar's quarters. Ragnar sprang to his feet and weapon trained at her.

"Relax you old wolf, I'm not an enemy, I'm with Master Chief, his partner." As she began laying out holographic memories through John's heads up display showing John and her story so far.

John turned and face Ragnar,

"I've answered your question, now answer mine. Where am I, what are you and who were those damn things that attack me and captured me."

Ragnar faced slowly turned grim.

"We were tracking them for quite awhile now, they managed to slip past us countless of times. But we manage to sprung a surprise attack when the warp storm appeared which brought you here to our time. I am what you call a Space Marine. Loyal servant to the Golden throne and to the Immortal Emperor. There are many chapters of Space Marine, and so are to the traitors whom you encountered. They are the World Bearers, Chaos Space Marine. They betrayed the Emperor and started a Civil War, they are corrupted with daemonic powers and summons untold horror of evil to their arms. The one who captured you was Arkant the Plague. You were lucky to still be alive even being exposed at such a close distant. It is know that his Stench can kill a full grown man with in seconds. But for me and my company, we are some what more tolerant of it but it has its toll. I've lost countless brothers already to him, and I will get my vengeance."

Every word came out of Ragnar made him even more feral and deadlier. His face shifted into a growling stance of a wolf, John deemed it wise to not pursues any further.

"Ragnar Blackmane, allow me to join you and your company. He attacked and captured me, almost torture so now, I have a personal vendetta with him, but I promise you that you will have the final kill."

Ragnar stared at John, and sees a true warrior in him.

"Very well, I'll allow it, but know this, you watch yourself out there, do not become a burden to my company or to me. Agreed?" And extended his hand

"Agreed" John shook.

As John let go, "Sorry to sound rude, but have you got anything humane to eat? I've been asleep for almost 4 years, I'm hungry and thirsty."

Ragnar laughed "No warrior should go into battle with out a filled belly, you almost reminded me of an old friend of mine. Come! TO THE MAIN HALL!

John and Ragnar took of their armor and strode into the main hall to grab provisions to eat, he seemed much smaller then what Ragnar expected even when both their armor is off, but nonetheless, Ragnar has seen what John can do and did not insult him. Settled down on a dinning table, John begin to dig in, eating different types of meat, which all taste delicious, Ragnar offered John his best Fenris Ale, but John respectfully declined. Instead he drank fresh river water given by the human militia. Then a young warrior, hair long back and red, a blood claw approached Ragnar and slammed his fist on the table"

It is an insult for a mere human to be feasting out food in our sacred hall! I demand him to be thrown out before he receives a good thrashing from me, Letor the boulder.

Ragnar rose to his feet to protest, but John waved and stood instead.

He said to Ragnar," allow me"

Ragnar knew what was coming and grinned.

"I've always wanted to see how I fair against a Space Wolf Marine, come and try it wolf."

"You shall regret making that challenge human" and Letor leaped towards John, but John easily side stepped , used his momentum and threw Letor across the hall crashing into another table. Many other spectators saw and were astonished at what a mere human did to a Space Wolf. Letor rose and howled and came charging at John again. He threw a hard jab towards John's head, John ducked and kneed the midsection, it bruised John's knee as the muscle was hard and strong but managed to deal damage as Letor reeled back catching his breath. John didn't give him a chance to rest and charged towards him, but Letor anticipated it, grabbed John by the neck in half sprint, and brought him above his feet and starts strangling him. Unable to break free from the grip, John kick both feet on Letor face, it broke Letor's nose and the grip was released. John dropped down, grabbed a shattered bench, swung with all his might and smashed it across Letor's face, the wood disintegrated, Letor fell to his knees dazed. John stood over him, fist raised, Letor waited for the final blow. Instead, John extended his hand instead, it took Letor by surprise. Ragnar across the hall, stood in silence and smile, he didn't just see 2 enemies brawling, he saw them becoming brothers. As John helped Letor to his feet, many other wolfs were clapping hands, howling and any other forms of accepting John into the Brotherhood. Suddenly John picked up a mug of Ale raised it high and imitated a howl. Which followed by many others.

"Get up chief, this is your wake up call. Could not believe you actually did that. For a spartan." came

Cortana through the speaker.

John opened his eyes, and started to sit up, his head dizzied as he recalled what happened and remember he drank a mug of ale and instantly passed out.

"Cortana, remind me to never to do that again." As John bent over and threw up.

"Can't imagine what would happen to you if it did happen again"

John stood, using the wall to support himself, then he saw Ragnar strolling towards him, grinning

"It seems despite all your strengths and speed, you can't handle a simple drink" Ragnar chuckled.

"No complaints there"

"Come Chief we are about to embark on our mission. Our ship has located where the traitor bastards are at, they are on a desert planet, we have the element of surprise on our side Best get ready, meet me back in the hanger in 2 hours." As Ragnar strides away.

"Yea, lets get to it."

3 hours later...

John in full armor, walked slowly towards the hanger, he saw at least five dozen of fully armed and armored warriors. Holding swords, axes and hammers, with huge fire arms, some even bigger than him.

The he hears loud footsteps behind him, he turned and saw three huge robots, bigger than hunters. John stood there, amazed and a huge gauntlet tapped his shoulder.

"Those are dreadnoughts, they are the prolonged death of severely injured warriors, now entombed in mighty war machines, watching over them are the machine spirit."

Said Ragnar, accompanied by four honor guard, in terminator armor armed with lighting claws and thunder hammer.

Ragnar in full armor as well, his rune sword sheathed. His other side with a twined muzzled gun, a storm bolter.

John unfortunately had only a couple of plasma grenade, a plasma sword and a pistol magnum. He knew that they aren't going to be enough, but stood there in silent. Ragnar peered over him and noticed. Ordered his men to bring out spare weapons, and handed him a Rune Axe and a plasma pistol. He instructed John on how to use them, and warned him that the plasma pistol may overload if used to often. The weapons were really heavy, even for his armor enhancements but shouldered on.

"Now that we are all set, let's end this long hunt" shouted Ragnar before howling. His men howled and thump their fist on their breastplate, and ran towards the gunships.

"You will be with me Chief, I want to see you in combat first hand."

Unable to argue back, John nodded and followed Ragnar to his personal gunship, inside were one of the behemoth dreadnought and Ragnar's personal honor guard. Again John felt dwarfed due to their size, but he has a secret weapon, Cortana. It makes them a formidable two-men team.

The gunships departed from the Battle-Barge ship in fast unison, in a tight V-formation, they plunged into the desert planet. The pilot landed them near a deserted ruins, upon landing, they had vision interference with the harsh sand storms. The team split up and took up positions. They found an underground passage and Ragnar was the first to enter, leaving a squad to protect the gunships, the rest entered.

After a long careful walk in the dark ruins, they found an opening which led to a wide room, and there was a throne in the middle. Sitting on it was Arkant the plague.

"Well come wolves, and your precious pet" Arkant spatted.

"A long hunt has it been hmm? Searching for me and my legion. I can tell you now, it all ends here. Everything ends here wolves " as Arkant let out a a devil laugh and disappear from thin air. Leaving a trace of foul essence, then the entrance the Wolves and Chief came through exploded and were blocked. Undead hordes came rising from the sands, along with hideous creatures and daemon.

"Blasted teeth or Morkai! It's a trap!"

As the entire warriors raised their weapons and fired on the on coming hordes and the battle was joined.

Bullets flew at every direction towards the undead hordes, exploded heads and bodies everywhere, the space wolves fought at close quarters, dismembering and decapitating everything in their path. But the horde were endless, no matter how many they slew, more took its place, mixed with daemons and grotesque creatures, the Wolves were being pushed back into a tight corner, the wolves then made a circle to protect each other. A few wolves have already succumbed to the massive numbers and were placed in the middle to prevent anymore harm or even the loss of their precious gene-seed. John sliced and cut with his Rune Axe at every direction, unleashes volleys of plasma shots, until it jammed and started to overheat. John remembered that Ragnar said it would exploded once overuse or over heat.

As it reached its critical state, John tossed it into the horde and it exploded in a blue crimson, burning and melting the undeads. He drew his plasma sword, now weapon in both hands, he threw himself into the horde, with the plasma sword it was easier to cut the daemons down. But the numbers were endless and the circle dwindled.

"We will not last long if this keeps up!" Ragnar bellowed as he hacked the head of a daemon.

John has to think fast, then he ran towards the rubble of rocks and plants all his remaining grenades, set the timer and stepped back.

"Ragnar! Pull your men back in 10 seconds from the rubble!"

Ragnar didn't argue and did what he was instructed, on the tenth second, the rubble exploded and the path was clear.

"Fall back now! Get out of here!"

As the wolves orderly exited through the tunnel, Ragnar and John were the last few to escape. As John turned he was caught by a dismembered undead holding his legs preventing him from moving, and another one flew and more start to pile on him. Then A huge fist impacted on the undead and the one the ground was decapitated, John looked up and saw Letor as he picked up John and pushed him into the exit before saluting him, and discharged a melta bomb he held in his hand.

The blast sent John flying back, a huge crater was left from the explosion, Letor was gone with many other daemons and undeads. But it didn't kill all of them, John got back up and start running back where they came. Behind him the undeads were still following, as he reached the opening, he heard a shout, "Chief Drop!" With out hesitation, John drop to the ground and a large hail from heavy bolter fire filled the tunnel. The undeads and daemons were cut down in mere seconds until nothing was left. Bloody body parts and organs filled the tunnels, nothing survived. John got up, reported to Ragnar and told the loss of Letor. Ragnar's head lowered at the loss of a great blood claw, but he knows he could let it affect his stature.

As they begin to fall back to the thunder hawk, the ground started to shake, from beneath the sands, a large undead creature ascended. It's made up of different grotesque bodies, which are still alive, it's tentacles swirling about which are made of severed limbs, the warriors stood in horror and paralyzed at the massive creature, then the unthinkable happened. With one swoop if its tentacle, it destroyed every single thunder hawk, now the warriors are stranded on the planet with the undead malevolent.

As Arkant oversees the bloody carnage the undead monster is doing to the Space wolves from a high peak, he smiled and muttered.

"Now Space dogs, offer yourself to Nurgle"

"Watch out for the limbs!"

"Don't stop firing"

"Burn it! Bring it down"

As the Space wolves poured hellion volleys of bolter fire, it seem to be in effective to the undead Titan. John was reaching his limits already, then a tentacle swept and sent John flying and crashed into a rock. John was bleeding internally, his visor displayed his right shoulder was dislocated and a couple of broken ribs. His vision begins to get blurry, he saw the Space wolves began to dwindle as he thinks this might be the end.

"Chief I finally analyzed that abomination and located a weak spot, it's heart. We have to destroy its heart!"

John rose to his feet, replied

"How do we do that? Our weapons can't even penetrate it let alone wound it"

"Suggestion to get inside of it"

John stopped

"Say that again?"

"It's heart is the only mortal thing I can analyze right now, and it's our only best option now."

"Fine, let's do it your way"

John took out a yellow liquid filled syringe and injected it in himself, tossed the syringe away and ran straight towards the undead Titan.

Ragnar saw John and shouted

"What are you doing?!"

"Giving it a heart attack! Gimme an opening!"

Ragnar didn't care what John was about to do, but he gave faith, he ordered all remaining devastator rockets to fire at the monster.

Six rockets flew towards the Titan, a huge hole blew open which began to slowly regenerate. Chief knew it was his only chance, he raced with all his might, dodged tentacles and leaped into it as the hole closed. Ragnar stood there, shocked at what John did, did he end his life like that and leave us all to suffer? No, Ragnar could not let that thought slip into his mind. He concentrated on keeping his warriors alive as he pulled them back slowly, out of thirty six warriors he brought, only 12 remained. Time was running out and ammo was behind it, down to his last bolter magazine. Ragnar prepared for a final fight, just then the monster began to vomit, foul liquids exploded out if it's body, finally a it's heart exploded and it dropped to the sands, dead.

John emerged from the body, covered in ogre and fluids, his green armor now covered with foul black and brown blood. He walked slowly out of its body, holding his right shoulder.

Ragnar ran towards him as John collapsed and everything went dark.

"It appears that green warrior is becoming quite a pest, I should have ended him when I had the chance. I will end him with no hesitation on our next encounter" Arkant scowled.

John woke up with a snap, looking at bright lights, he tilted his head and he saw Ragnar standing over him smiling and bearing his fangs.

"You have surpassed my expectations Chief, you bested my best blood claw and now defeated a monster Titan. It seems you have luck on your side"

"I think its more than that" groaned John

As he sat up, his entire body ached but to his amazement, his right shoulder is completely healed, the bones were fully healed.

He looked at Ragnar with a bewildered look which Ragnar noticed.

"Our apothecaries are highly skilled in the art of healing, though it seems your own bodies regenerative capabilities even surprised our own. But for now, just rest, you body may be fast in regenerative, but your fatigues are way to severe, your body lacks its oxygen mass it needs and your muscles are in the very or being torn apart."

John began to retort but Ragnar cutted him off

"Don't make me make you rest", as he puts his hand on John's shoulder.

"Rest Brother"

John gave in and nodded, slipped walked back to his bunker and went into a deep sleep.

Aboard the world bearers ship, Arkant was plotting his final sinister plot he has left, he was grinning and laughing hysterically as he knows that neither he, Ragnar or the green warrior will survive it

John awoke with a snap, he sat up and noticed his entire body is back to normal, the pain and wounds are gone. He flexed his muscles and noticed that they were actually getting bigger, his teeth became

To shape at a point, his hearing began to heighten as he heard subtle footsteps approaching, as he faced the door, one of Ragnar's honor guard entered and bowed in respect. John returned the bow, the honor guard spoke, "Ragnar requested your presence at the practice arena, he wouldn't take any rejections"

John frowned "alright, thank you, I shall make my way there"

John entered the practice arena, it was filled with many space wolf warriors, in the middle stood Ragnar, with metal rods in each hand. He ushered Ragnar to his position. John stood face to face with Ragnar, without any armor on each of them, truthfully Ragnar was a head taller then John, but it didn't make him waver.

"Now, let's see who is better in combat shall we?" As Ragnar tossed a rod to John, at the same time sprang towards him thrusting the rod towards John's midsection. John side stepped as he caught the rod in midair, drove it down towards Ragnar's back, but Ragnar blocked it by swinging the rod back, he sent a right swing of his fist into John's side, and it connected. John stepped back, shocking it didn't hurt as bad as he thought. He then sped towards Ragnar swinging In a diagonal slice up, Ragnar blocked it, but didn't see the hidden kick John was preparing and it connected with Ragnar's face. Ragnar stumbles back, and smiled

"Now this is a sparring match" and he howled.

He sent a flurry of attacks to John. John blocked then all but was being pushed back towards the wall, then John blocked with a hard swing, ran toward the wall, ran on it, pushed back and did a tumble in mid air, and hit Ragnar right in his dome forehead. Ragnar was knocked down, but was smiling.

Suddenly John felt a huge adrenaline rush, his blood I pumping, he became to start snarling and stopped on to all fours, his shook his head multiple times to clear it off but I was pointless. Ragnar noticed it, and summoned a Rune Priest. John was beginning to succumb to the Wulfen.

As the Rune Priest spoke his chants, and Ragnar bellowing his oaths and speech, John began to control himself again, his breathing slowed, his adrenaline diminishing. He fell onto the floor, exhausted.

Ragnar knelt down beside him along with a Rune Priest, together they examined him.

"It appears you have picked up the straits of a space wolf himself, must have happened with we were healing you. Our apothecaries are used to healing and mending our own with their inbred knowledge of the wolf. I guess while healing your body, it has taken in the spirit of the Wulfen. But then again, I have never seen anyone nor a mere human had such strong constraint and will power to hold it in."

"I don't know, nor do I want to know" as John got up to his feet, the whole ship shook, everyone was knocked off their feets, then the intercom spoke. "My lord Ragnar! We are under attack by the traitor legion, we lost our shields, they are targeting our engines. We've lost engine one and four. Three and two are in critical, warp jump ineffective.

"Blast the teeth of Morkai!" I will be damned to be killed on my ship without a fight, brothers assemble to the hanger bay and be fully loaded, we are bringing the fight to them, this time we shall not stop till we cleave their heads from their bodies"

Within 5 minutes, the bay filled with warriors and are moving to their respective thunderhawks. Dreadnoughts are being prepared as well.

"My lord Ragnar, engine three is down. Engine two is in the red, but is being critically overloaded, it will began a initiate a chain reaction which will blow up the ship."

"Do what you can brother, should we perish, We shall meet again in the great halls of Fenris." Replied Ragnar.

"Wolves we go to meet the traitors on their space hulk, we entered once but we are unprepared. Now we shall bring the wrath of Fenris into their very hearts!"

As the docking bay's open, 10 thunderhawks spilled out and races towards the traitor legion ship. Mass middles counts emerged and are directed towards the thunderhawks. But plasma rounds and cannons emerged from behind and annihilated them. It was the ship's final act as it reached critical and it exploded. Cause a huge brilliance of light which blinds the traitor legion's ship bridge view, and unable to focus fire on the incoming hawks.

All 10 hawks fired with everything they had and blew open a way in just below the bridge and landed inside, traitor warriors and daemons were prepared and stationed, but what didn't anticipate was a dozen dreadnoughts appearing out and firing their massive auto cannons, plasma cannons and Prometheus flames, the traitors didn't stand a chance and they were cut down , behind them were the space wolves mopping up in disciplined ranks with concentrated fire. The area was secured, the hawks' weapons were stripped down to mobile weapons, they began to clear by decks, they encountered mass legions of traitors and daemons but with combine fire power, it was futile.

With each decks cleared, more traitor legions and daemons appeared, it appeared that they are not willing to surrender the ship to the wolves. However despite being superior in fire arms. The numbers begin to dwindle, though all the dreadnoughts were still operational, their secondary weapons were spent and had to resolve in close combats, it goes the same for the wolves and master chief.

As they approached their destination. The wolves finds themselves surrounded my endless daemons and grotesque monsters.

The wolves were spent, the rune priest accompanying was muttering chants. Down to melee weapons, the daemons would overwhelm them.

Ragnar marched forward, his rune sword held high.

"Our goal is right on top of us, we shall not fall here now, the emperor is with us brothers! We fear no deaths!" Ragnar howled and charged. Behind the wolves found renewed energy and spirit and followed Ragnar behind and clashed with the daemons, the rune priest smites everything in his paths with his psk abilities. John was brought down by a dismembered creature, another prepared to impale him, the a golden rosarus shielded him, and the creatures ignited in flames. John nodded in thanks but could not warn the Priest in time as a creature impaled him from behind, following with another. The priest began to fall, but with his last power, he created a blinding wave of light, which incinerated in a huge area. It knocked everyone off this feets, as the dust settled, He saw Ragnar standing up, a couple of dreadnoughts being swarmed and the daemons endless. The suddenly, a black hole appeared, it sucks in everything, wolves and daemons alike, with the help of the dreadnoughts, the remaining wolves and John withstood the pull. Then the unimaginable happened. It exploded in a gush of blood, out comes a horrific daemon. It's covered with sharp horns, tentacles emerging from its back, it had three heads, only the middle has eyes with the other two are hollow. Grotesque tongue came out of it, it's arms has jaggered blades and thorns.

It's mouth opened and spoke with a sickening voice

"None of you will leave this place alive, I Arkant, now reborn in form both Nurgle and Khorne shall feast

on your souls for eternity, I will rip your skins, your insides will be slowly be burnt and devoured bit by bit... Come! Face your death!"

"We shall not fall, only you shall daemon spawn" Ragnar spat.

As Ragnar and his remaining warriors charged, John's Wulfen began to resurface again, he dropped on all four as it begins to take over, this time no priest to subdue him.

"Chief get a hold of yourself, Ragnar needs you." Cortana said

"I...c..c..an...'t...thi...nk...it's...tak...ing ove...r" John began to growl and snarl uncontrollably.

Ragnar and his warriors are being torn apart, seven dreadnoughts fell instantly, it's venerable armor impaled and cut down easily by Arkant's blade and tentacles. Space wolves melted from its acidic blood, with the combined daemons spawns and Arkant, it was evident the wolves will fall.

Arkant saw John's prone form, and pointed

"End him, put him out of my misery once and for all."

A group of daemons ran towards John, tentacle held high.

Cortana and Ragnar both shouted.

"Chief!"

"John!"

John suddenly eased, looked up and saw the daemons, but they were approaching slowly, he then realized what has happened. With a strong spring forward, he ripped he daemons apart with a single strike.

He stood, his armor begin to crack from inside, his body began to grow uncontrollably, his finger nail grew claws, he teeth sharpened to fangs, his mirror from his visitor showed he has golden eyes now. He became

One with the Wulfen.

He looked up and saw the daemon grabbing Ragnar. Preparing to devour him, John ran towards, faster then ever, with a single strike, he sliced of Arkant's right leg. Arkant hollered in pain, and released Ragnar. Ragnar dropped down on all four, right away jumped and cut Arkant's left leg. With both legs gone, Arkant was helpless.

Hmph, think not that you have beaten me! With a large howl, the entire area became dark and shadowed. The wolves visions were blinded, their senses nullified. They were now helpless, one by one, they were slain by Arkant, the dreadnoughts were slowly destroyed, till two were left. Ragnar was severely injured, his armor sliced open, his innards spilling out. John was too severely injured. His visor was ripped off, his chest armor destroyed.

John began to grew more feral. He lashed out in the darkness, but only air. John then slowly calmed down, increasing his senses and hearing. He then managed to focus in Arkant's remaining body. He ran towards him, dodging incoming attacks, finally driving his entire right arm into Arkant's mouth, the darkness cleared instantly, he surviving wolves and Ragnar saw the outcome as John ripped out Arkant's spinal cord through its through, it's rib cage follows and so it's innards, with a final surge, John the impaled Arkant's very spine cord into its head, Finally killing the foul daemon.

John stood,

"This is end for you, and out of my misery."

John turned and face the survivors.

His helmet gone, he noticed his facial grew different, looking at a blood pool for reflection. His was now half human, half Wulfen.

"What will happen to me now Ragnar?"

Wheezing, Ragnar replied

"Now we go home, to Fenris. It's time you meet my lord, the great wolf, Logan Grimnar, it seems a rare sight as emerged."

Battered, bruised and survived. They commandeered the won vessel, with the help of Cortana. All remaining daemons and creatures were sucked out from the space hulk, the wolves have won the battle and now head back to Fenris.

John sat in the bridge, getting used to the changes in his body, look out at the port window right before the ship entered warp.

"For the emperor" and smiled.


End file.
